Light x OC
by awesomeanimelover98
Summary: Kiera is just a normal Kira fan who just couldn't help love Light and his "Justice" so what does she do when she meets him? She does what ever it takes to help him even hurt her own sister. Disclaimer: I don't own death note or any thing else really just my OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**So it's official my 2nd oldest sister is in love with Light Yagami and so I start the story of Light x Kiera.**

*Kiera's POV*

I woke up at my dad's house to my sister's arguing at like 1 in the after noon that means I only got like an hour or less of sleep. Man why don't they just shut up! "Briana! Shelby! Don't make me call daddy on you both again!" Man they are 14 and 15 years old so why can't they just act there age! "You know what I'm going to drive around a bit!" That's right I can drive I am 18 years old and can drive and yet I still put up with them two. I go out to my red truck. Yes, I have a red truck! And I love it very much my dad help with buying it and all with I am really grateful for and all. You know I'm not really always so rude about my sisters arguing I mean it's kinda a everyday thing but I did stay up all night with my red headed sister Briana who wanted me to watch death note with her. I kinda am in love with Light now. I feel like Misa. For peta sake you should just call me Misa- Misa and I'll most likely answer to it. Almost every show she try's to get me to watch I end up loving it like with Ouran High School Host Club I loved that show too.

I was just standing at my truck thinking about that when I look at the clouds in the sky only to see something drop out of the sky just as Briana came out side to get me, so she saw it to and then she ran to the object. "Man wouldn't be funny if that's a Death Note after watching the whole series just a few hours ago?" I ask her chuckling to myself. Briana held the object in her hands and looked at it with wide eyes. "Briana?!" She looked at me and then showed me what the front of the book looked like. The book read _Death Note._ "It is a Death Note!" Briana said her voice getting higher with each word. I walk over to her but I don't touch the book. "Ryuk?!" Briana questioned looking at the sky. With pleading eyes she asked. "Please don't tell me your bored?"..."Dude!"Briana whined. I touched the death note I mean I couldn't help my self a chance to see Ryuk in person! I mean I thought Death Note was just a story or show but I guess not. I looked up at Ryuk now that I could see and hear him. "Oh good now you AND your sister have to come to the Death Note World!" "Shinigami say what now?!" Briana said. "Ugg if there's anything I hate more it repeating my self. I said-" "No I heard what you said but why does this Kira lover have to come to!" Wow...I'm standing right here and she goes and says that. "Oh could this be a cat fight?!" Ryuk asked after I hit the back of my sisters head. "No she's just being a doody head" Briana says. I face palm, I mean why is she so childish! "Hehehehehehe, I like you Briana and if you both can entertain me I just might not kill you." Laughing once again. Why is he so creepy! I mean his laugh. I kinda scares me.

Ryuk picked us both up and said "Ok so before we go to the Death Note world I must say you get three request each before we leave." "I want my own death note cause my sister sure won't share, I want the eyes with out losing half my life or any of my life at that, and lastly...I want the guide the book that no human is suppose to read that shouldn't be in the human world in English so that I can read it." "I was told that I could give you anything and that is the three things you ask for there was no rule as to what I couldn't give you so for you to read it you must be part shinigami which means you will be like that Beyond Birthday guy, that way you may have the guide and be able to read it and once we get to the World of Death Note you may have the notebook. Now for you Briana?" "Ummm...I think I'll whisper it in your ear so my sister doesn't hear...(whispering what she wants)..." What is she asking for?! I have to know if I don't I will simply have a heart attack! What is she asking for! "Alright once we enter the Death Note world all that has been asked for will take affect." He started laughing again, as I screamed seconds before I passed out. I found out once I woke up that all Briana did was ask questions about what will happen with our lives back home and what about the fact that she is only 14, she can't have no parent. "I have a special place for you Briana don't worry. HAHAHAHHEHEHEHE!" There's that laugh again. So here we are in the Death Note World!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 in who knows how long of a series! Well to the fan fic I guess.**

Briana's POV

"Why is everything red?" Kiera ask. "Well dumby if you had red more info on death note that's just how stuff is, in fan fic's and I guess it's just the case." Ryuk decided now would be a good time to interrupt. "Well, this is where you will live but first we must go back in time." Cue the creepy laugh. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well I think Kira would be pretty suspicious if he all of a sudden got a new neighbor, so I figured why not have her be his neighborhood friend. A friend that he knew since the very beginning. So, she's a door step child. It gives her a reason to learn Japanese which I could've just skipped." He glanced at me. I had asked him. I may not love my sisters choses but I love her and it only seems fair that she knows it and that she doesn't get killed by the guy she loves. I know that even if my sister tries to kill me, I'll be the one to kill Light if he kills my sister. It's just,...me. I shrug my shoulders at him with a slight grin. I watch my sister as she changes to a baby from her 18 year old self. She starts crying. I held her so that way Ryuk doesn't drop her. I placed her on the door step, with a name tag, with Ryuk still holding on to me because if he let go I would be left in this time period. Before we left I rung the door bell at the door and then we travel forward in time as we traveled away from the door. "Ryuk when will I become half shinigami?" I ask him. "You will be come part shinigami when you unlock it. For humans it is a trial and error like thing. Also the other things shall be done as you make the list." I had asked him if I could write more things on a paper and have them written down as a factor of stuff I would need, along with my sister being left as a child on the neighbors door step, that was my first request to have all the necessity's needed to survive. I went detailed to make sure he didn't try to find a loop hole while I found many in the rule. I could ask for more stuff but it had to be all combined into one wish and that's what I did. "So where am I going?" He laughed. "You will come and watch your sisters life in the Death Note world in a about 5 minute slide show, then you will see what would've happened if you didn't do what you did. And then you will be gain intelligences that is needed for one from the house of whammy's also you will go and meet BB so that he will be on your side so to speak and also you will stay with him for a year and you will learn about being part shinigami from him. I will then take you to this bakery and you will work there and after a year you will meet L. From there the story is yours." Ryuk laughed like a maniac. "And only then will I be able to get you many apples when ever you are with Light at head quarters. Hey will Kiera be able to see you?" He shook his he no but didn't say any thing. "I think your oddly oocish right now Ryuk." "We'll people change when they grow fond of certain people. And oddly enough it seems so do shinigami." I stay silent taking that in. That's not what happens but neither is the fact that there are two Misa's. You'll see what I mean soon enough or maybe not.

*Meeting BB when he's 8*

I walk over to a tree Ryuk had other stuff to do so he said for me to just be touching the death note paper as I visited with BB. I was only like 4 years old at least in image. BB see's me and walks over. He can't see my name or my life span. Nobody can not even Ryuk. I smirked at him. "What's your name little one?" "You can call me B. Cause that's what my name starts with." I say with a silly smile. I get to act my age! I was mentally cheering. It's fun to be immature. "That's funny because that's what people call me." BB said. "Yeah but your real name is Beyond birthday! I'm like you except I know my name and time of death. The last part is sad but I know that I will be able to complete my mission before then. I'm going to be like a super hero! Do you want to be a super hero with me?" I was smiling from ear to ear. "I'd love to but I have my own mission." "PLEASE don't do it?!" I cry. "Little girl do you even know what my plan is?" I look at the ground with my hands behind my back. "I know what it's going to be and it's a bad idea because you get caught by a chick that's listening to L. And you don't win, you lose twice. Not even just once but twice." He has a crazy smile on his face. "I lose if I try to be the best criminal." "Correction you lose twice trying to be the best by being a criminal." He ruffled my hair, but I didn't care. "I want you to be my friend but you can't be my friend if you try to kill me, another person is suppose to do that." I stuck out my hand and asked. "Deal?" "Deal." And thus the B, BB friendship began.

*Meeting BB when he's 13*

I was standing at a light pole, I'm 9 now, I'm waiting for my friend to pass by. He was leaving today. I saw him walking along, before he saw me, so I suck up beside him. "You know you didn't listen to me. He jumped but then looked at me. "Awe, my shook hands friend. I thought you were never coming back to be honest and I figured you broke your deal so I broke mine." "Awe my you little lier. I told you I wasn't dying till my mission was done and that, I know I said that because it was only a couple of minutes ago that I told you that!" BB looked at my oddly. "What do you mean." I gave him my own crazy grin. "I mean I time traveled, being half shinigami has it's perks." Oh how's that? I'm part shinigami too aren't I." "Exactly. Half and part are different. Your smart do the math." I started walking away. "Is that why you act older? And what's up with that paper?" "I act older because I had to grow up fast. If I want to kill my sister before someone else does, or before she kills me I got to grow up mentally, if I can't catch up to her age wise." I wave over my shoulder at him and then Ryuk takes us to another time where he's in a prison cell and I'm invisible to everyone but him and Ryuk (who's only seen by me). "What's up?! I see you just never listen do you. Oh well I hope your ready to be called insane because I'm going to be here for a whole year coming and going. Manly to eat and use the bathroom and sleep but yeah." He gave me a crazy grin. "I'm already insane, B. Haven't you realized this yet? What guy in his right mind would see everyone's death date?" I just kept on smiling at him. "I'm in my right mind and I see worse. I see my own death date! You can't see your but...I can. I can see everyone's I can even see the life spans of food, and no I'm not talking about what's on the package. I'm that messed up. I can grow wings and fly. I can flippen lift a car. And yes I tried, and yes IT WAS AWESOME! I don't know why you go insane. Maybe it's that fact that I was insane since the day that I was born or maybe it's the fact that I'm driven to complete my mission! I don't know but I know that we are going to be stuck with each other for a freaking year and it better be a super entertaining year!" Ryuk and BB laughed there heads off at my speech. "And to think I thought you were starting to get boring!" I swat at him. "What are you doing?" Of course BB would see what I'm doing. "I was swatting at Ryuk." "What happened to you being just fine?" I grin and touch him with my paper. "This is what this paper is for but as long as I'm touching Ryuk I can stay in a certain time plane for a long period of time, or if I'm touching this paper." He looks at Ryuk. "If I wasn't insane before I am now and it seems so are you B." "You know if L watched this he'd think you were at war with your self or something." I laugh, and along with me the shinigami and part shinigami did as well. Man were crazy.

*A year's gone bye and now it's time for me to get a job*

I knock on this lady's door, she's the owner of the bakery. I put on a sad face that's censer seeing as Ryuk kicked me. "Yes?" The lady will live till she's 101, she must have a healthy life style. "My mommy and Daddy where just killed! And I don't want to go to any of the strangers that the police try to send me to..."I pause sobbing. Ryuk is going to pay for kicking me so hard! "and...and...I...I always see you being such a nice person and all to the customers and how you...*sniffle* and how you stand up for your workers like there family...*sniffle* I really think I would rather live with you than a complete stranger!" I break down, I am really going to have some bruising tomorrow! "Oh sweet heart, I'll take you in." I knew it.

*And like Ryuk said L came about a year later*

He was staring at me, he always did. L. When ever he came in here he would stare at me while eating his sweets. I was bringing him some cheese cake when I realized I was going to ask him why. I placed the cheese cake down. "Why are you staring at me all the time?" He blinked. "I've seen you before. Some where. A long time ago, I know I did but I can't place the thought." I reached into my pockets and grabbed my pen and a piece of paper. And I walk away to write on it while on my break.

_L,_

_How it how it hurts me that you don't remember seeing me with BB. I mean I didn't stand at the borderline of the forest just so you could NOT see me. I assure you I'm not Kira for if I were you'd already be dead. Lawliet._

_I'm a friend, Angel._

I folded the paper and before he left I called to him. "Panda man?!" He turned to face me. "Yes?" I handed him the paper. "Read it when your alone and there's no cameras to see it and also burn it right after reading it. It could cost you your life. I walk back to the cash register and got back to work. "What'd you do Angel?" "Nothing Sammy." I said to my "boss" though she's more of a overly protective sister to me. Even though it was a year, she loved me like a sister and like she knew me her whole life.

**Hoped you people liked it.**


End file.
